The first time
by olga.roditi
Summary: Tony works for the CIA. Gibbs/Tony slash. WARNING: contains an M scene.


The first time

Gibbs met Tony a couple of weeks before at a coffee shop. Tony started flirting with him from the moment he set his eyes on him. They would meet every day at the same time at that café drinking coffee and talking about cases or other stuff.

Gibbs didn't talk much but it seems that he didn't have to because Tony knew even what kind of coffee he likes. He wanted to learn about the younger man though. How he became from a cop to a respectful agent at CIA.

Tony always had a topic to talk about. Work related or movies. The young man talked about movies a lot. Gibbs was waiting at the café for Tony.

"Hey." Tony said and handed him his cup of coffee.

"Morning. Thanks." Gibbs said. They sat for a while talking about yesterday's events. Tony wasn't paying much attention though.

"Spill it." Gibbs said.

"Huh?" Tony was confused.

"Something bothers you. What?"

"Umm, well I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight." Tony was holding his breath. He was so nervous.

"Sure. I'd like that." Gibbs replied. 'He's so cute when he's nervous.' Gibbs thought. Tony smiled.

"Great. Then I'll see you tonight at eight hundred?" tony asked with a cheerful voice.

"You bet." Gibbs said smiling. He was excited too but he would never admit it.

"Ok. I have to go. I'll send you the address later." Tony said while getting up and walking away.

Gibbs returned to work with a fresh cup of coffee in hand excited that he has a date with Tony. 'It is a date, right?' he thought. 'Fuck. What am I going to do? I've never been with a man before. What if he doesn't like me? Maybe I should cancel it. Fuck. Come on. You are special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, second b for bastard for Christ's sake you don't get nervous. Just concentrate on work and everything will be fine.' Gibbs said to himself.

At 8.00 Tony was at the kitchen in his apartment cooking. He was nervous about tonight. Tony's thoughts were interrupted by the knock on his door.

"Hey." Tony said smiling.

"Come on in. The food will be ready in five minutes. Get yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." Tony told him and disappeared in the kitchen again.

Gibbs walked around looking at everything. Tony's house was very clean. It had a big TV screen in front of the sofa.

There were a lot of DVD's. 'Of course there are.' Gibbs thought and a bookcase with actually books, from novels to history books. 'Well THAT I didn't except.'

Tony walked that moment in with a glass of wine in hand.

"Here. The food is ready." Gibbs nodded and followed him.

They sat on the table talking and laughing about little things while they were eating.

"This is really good Tony. I didn't know you could cook like that." Gibbs said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Agent Gibbs." Tony said with a seductive voice and lust in his eyes. Gibbs froze. He hadn't seen that face on Tony before but he liked it. He really wanted to learn about the man behind the mask. The real Anthony Dinozzo Junior. Before he had the time to see more though Tony put the mask back.

"Go sit in the lounge and I'll be there in a minute with dessert." Tony said and got in the kitchen again. Gibbs sat on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Tony asked while getting in the room with two plates in hand.

"Sure."Gibbs replied. Tony put the plates at the table and then he put a DVD on.

"Be back in a sec." tony said. True to his words he appeared a second later with two glasses. When Gibbs took his glass and after he drank a little he turned with a confused look to Tony.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"That you drink bourbon? I told you. There are a lot of things you don't know about me. One is that I'm really good at my job." Tony told him with a smile. They watched the movie while drinking and making comments from time to time. They both liked that they felt comfortable with each other and they both smiled a lot, more than usual. But it didn't last long. They both watched as the characters in the movie made love and they started getting uncomfortable. Tony didn't know what to do. He couldn't look at the other man's face because he thought he would give away his desire for the other man which was actually pretty obvious to everyone if they just looked at his pants. Gibbs was also feeling the same way.

"I umm I'll be back in a second." Tony said but when he stood up he threw down his glass.

"Fuck." Tony said trying to collect the pieces. What he didn't see though was Gibbs going behind him trying to help him. They both stood up at the same time and they almost collapsed to each other. They locked their eyes and a million feelings pasted between them. Tony grabbed Gibbs shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Gibbs didn't respond at first as he was shocked but then he raped his hands around Tony's waist and pulled him closer. Tony asked for entrance and the other man gladly provided it. Their tongues danced together and their hands were everywhere trying to figure out the others man body.

After a couple of minutes they separated in need for air but their bodies stayed close.

"Wow" Tony said. Gibbs just smiled at that, a really big bright smile that melted Tony's heart. Tony smiled back and grabbed Gibbs for another kiss. They sat on the couch still kissing and Tony pulled Gibbs to lie down while putting himself between his legs. Tony went from kissing his mouth to kissing his neck and collarbone. A little moan escaped Gibbs mouth and Tony smiled. Then he started unbuttoning Gibbs' shirt but stopped when he noticed that Gibbs had froze.

"What's wrong? If you changed your mind it's ok. We'll just…" but he was cut short when Gibbs shook his head.

"It's not that. It's just…" gins started.

"What? What is it babe? You know you can tell me anything." Tony said, concern and love in his eyes.

"I... umm I've never been with a man before. Yeah… I had some relationships but we never got to that point…" Gibbs explained. 'Oh my god. He's never been with a man before? So I'll be his first? Wow. Then we have to take it slow but first…' tony thought and then he asked

"Are you sure? Are you sure you want to lose your virginity with me? And most importantly are you sure you want this tonight? We can watch a movie or something. We don't have to do anything I'm just happy lying here with you. I don't want to puce you." Gibbs saw that Tony really meant what he said and that he really cared about him so he knew he made the right choice when he said

"Yes I'm sure. I want to do this tony and yes I want you to be the one." Tony smiled and it was so bright that he could light a room. He was SO happy. He lined forward and planted a small sweet kiss at Gibbs and then he stood up.

"Give me a sec. I'll be right back." He said and disappeared in the bedroom. Tony stayed there for ten long minutes before coming back. He offered his hand to Gibbs.

"Come on."He said. Gibbs was confused but he followed Tony none the less. When they got in the room Gibbs saw that the only lights in the room were those from the candles and the fire in the fireplace.

Gibbs was stunned 'wow' he thought. Tony turned to face him and he smiled to him. He lined forward and captured his lips. It was soft and sweet first but then it headed and they both moaned in pleasure.

"God, I'm so in love with you." Tony said. Gibbs didn't reply and Tony didn't expect anything so he kissed him again while undressing him. When they were both naked they laid down while kissing with Tony on top. Ha planted small kisses to Gibbs face, his neck and when he got to his nipples he started sucking them. Gibbs moaned with pleasure.

_M scene_

Tongue's caressed, massaging and intertwining before Tony let his lips slide of Gibbs' to trail kisses down the length of the other man's body.

When he sensed Gibbs relaxing he went down to his cock. He placed small kisses there and then he took it to his mouth and started sucking. He sensed Gibbs shiver under him and continued faster while one of his hands was playing with Gibbs balls and the other with his nipples.

"God." Gibbs said and Tony smiled. He continued like that for a while until he heard Gibbs talk.

"Tony, I'm gonna come." Tony left his cock and kissed Gibbs on the mouth.

"It's ok babe. Come for me." Tony said while his hand was massaging Gibbs cock.

It took only a couple of minutes for Gibbs to come. Tony smiled, kissed Gibbs and took the lube from his bedside table. He put some on his fingers and then he turned to Gibbs

"It's gonna burn at first and it will hurt but it'll be over soon. I promise." Gibbs nodded. Tony kissed him passionately and then he put one finger in Gibbs hole. Gibbs tensed a little but he relaxed when Tony started moving his finger in and out. He put another one in and then another.

"Tony…" Gibbs moaned. A couple of minutes later Tony kissed Gibbs on the mouth and removed his fingers. Gibbs made an angry groan because of the feeling of lost and Tony smiled.

Tony put the condom and some lube on and got ready to enter Gibbs but stopped.

"I'm gonna ask again. Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Gibbs said with a pleading voice. Something Tony hadn't heard before and knew how difficult must have been for the other man. When Tony entered him Gibbs closed his eyes in pain.

"Look at me." Tony asked him. Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Take a few deep breaths." Tony suggested and started moving. Gibbs wanted to be quiet but he couldn't help but leave small moans of pleasure.

"Ahh… God…" Gibbs said when Tony started moving faster. Tony kissed him and sucked his nipples. Sometime later they both moaned when they came together.

_End of M scene_

Tony laid down next to Gibbs. They were both exhausted. He moved closer to him and hugged him while Gibbs covered them with the sheet. He felt peace after a long time in the arms of his younger lover.

A few minutes later Tony was in deep sleep and Gibbs could hear his steady breath. He hugged Tony tighter to him if that was possible.

"I love you." He whispered so no one would hear him and welcomed the sleep.

_The end?_


End file.
